


Voices Fill Your Brain

by CaptainLeBubbles



Series: The Way It Changes [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's very little about Maine's life he tries to keep Sigma from being involved with, but Wash is at the top of that list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices Fill Your Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Am I seriously the first person to write Sigma/Wash in any capacity?

Sigma is fascinated by Maine's relationship with Wash.

Ever since he was implanted, he's been diving into Maine's thoughts and memories, pulling them apart and demanding answers and explanations and details. Sometimes Maine is happy to answer, but other times- often thoughts about Wash- he tries to bury them, and hide them away from the AI. This only makes Sigma more curious- what would be so amazing about Agent Washington that Maine would keep such things from someone who lives in his head?

He wants to _know_ , and Maine won't tell him, so he decides he's going to find out for himself.

He waits until Wash comes to see Maine in his room, one night when training is done and Maine just wants to rest, wants to watch a movie with Wash curled in his arms until both of them fall asleep and don't finish the movie. He's experimented with Maine's mind, knows how to push against it to get the right responses.

Maine opens his door to find Wash there with movie and popcorn in hand. He grins up at Maine in welcome and suddenly Sigma is pressing against Maine's mind, touching it in just the right places to make him catch Wash's head in his hands and kiss him. Wash makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat but melts instantly into the kiss anyway, and Maine purrs his approval. Wash scrambles for purchase on Maine's chestplate, on his arms, his shoulders, finally managing to get his arms around Maine's neck.

Wash is making pleased noises now, and Maine swallows all of them, one hand tangling in Wash's hair while the other fumbles with the catches on Wash's chest plate. There's too much metal between them, and he wants it gone. He wants to feel Wash against him, Wash, warm and alive and real, not the metal of their armor, cold and unyielding.

He manages to get Wash's chestplate off, manages to unsnap his own and let it fall with a dull thud, before Sigma makes his presence known. A flash of a remembered encounter, timed just right to have Maine tighten his grip on Wash's hip. Wash's breath hitches against Maine's lips, and he makes more sounds Maine feels across every inch of him. But Sigma is there again, poking at nerve endings here and pushing stimulation at him there and the next thing he knows he has Wash's legs wrapped around his waist, his hands kneading at Wash's ass, while Wash makes needy noises against his neck, and Maine's mind finally catches up with him.

Sigma is controlling his encounter with Wash, not him, and that's unacceptable. He doesn't want Sigma sharing this too, has tried to keep this, this one thing, from his AI. It takes every ounce of willpower he has to break away from the kiss with Wash, to set him down and back away. Wash whines softly as they part and Maine feels that keening deep to his core, he wants to keep going as much as Wash does but not with Sigma there whispering to him. He rests his hand against Wash's cheek, curls thick fingers into soft hair, and purrs apologetically. Wash sighs, but nods acceptance, and Maine curls his arms around him and holds him tight.

The next time Maine kisses Wash, he's going to pull Sigma first.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, it's not long after this that Maine starts pushing Wash away to protect him from Sigma.


End file.
